Daring Mystery Comics Vol 1 5
Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Dorks Tower Items: * Protoplasmic Death | StoryTitle2 = The Devil-Flower | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Arnold Hicks | Inker2_1 = Arnold Hicks | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Following their ordeal with the Nazi's, Edith's brother Jerry is stricken with some illness. When the native doctor of Trojak's village examines Jerry he deduces that the only possible cure would come from the Devil-Flower, a flower that is worshiped as a god by the Gemba Tribe. As Trojak and Edith head off to locate the flower, they are unaware that some spies from the Gemba tribe have overheard their mission and plan on stopping them from harming their god. However when the two spies attack Trojak and Edith, they easily defeat them with the help of Balu the tiger. When the Gembians cannot convince Trojak to give up his quest they commit suicide. This is seen by the tribal leader of the Gemba tribe thanks to visions casted by the Devil-Flower and they use the plant to send a pack of hyenas against Trojak and his comrades. However, Trojak, Edith and Balu manage to fight off the cowardly attackers. After not falling for a trap boat in crocodile infested waters, Trojak, Edith and Balu make it to the island where the Gemba Tribe is located. There they fight off an ape left to guard the Devil-Flower and manage to get the nectar they need to cure Jerry. As they are being chased by the Gembians, Balu wrecks their boats so that when Trojak and his friends escape in their raft the Gambians cannot follow. Returning to Trojak's tribe, they give Jerry the Devil-Flower nectar which cures him of his illness. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Gemba Country Items: * Devil-Flower | StoryTitle3 = Strike Against the Nazis | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Binder | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = K-4's comrades Rene and Ronald are sent on a mission to take photographs of a nearby Nazi naval and airbase while K-4 remains behind. However as they try to photograph the Nazi base they are spotted and attacked. With their plane severely damaged, they land and surrender to the Nazi's who take them prisoner. As they are being taken in they note that the Nazi's are planning to launch an attack on Allied Forces. When they are brought a meal, Rene and Ronald knock out their guards and steal their clothing, using it as cover to sneak into the telegraph room. There they contact home base and warn them of the impending attack. When the word reaches K-4 he rushes off to save his friends ordering an air fleet to be sent to follow him. As the attack happens, the Nazi's are caught off guard as they are bombed from above. Rene and Ronald try to escape the carnage by hopping on a train pulling out of the base hoping that they won't be recognized. However they soon are and they flee to the roof of the train where they are rescued by K-4. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = The Origin of Monako | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Larry Antonette | Inker4_1 = Larry Antonette | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = After putting on a magic show for the crew of a ship while returning home to America, Monako agrees to meet with Lady Olga and Lady Ann. Both women would like to know how Monako learned his magic tricks. He explains that when he was a young boy, his parents were missionaries sent into a far off region of India. There a tribe that specialized in the black arts and magic slew his parents. Before the villagers could sacrifice the young Monako, their tribal leader would take the boy under his care and teach him the black arts. Eventually, colonials would come and wipe out the tribe due to their evil ways and many transgressions and Monako would be sent to England to get an education. Upon graduation he would return to India to right the many wrongs that his former captors had done before they were wiped out, and now uses his magic for the good of all. Soon after finishing his story, Lady Olga is robbed of her jewels, Monako goes to her aid and uses his magic powers to capture the two men responsible and return the stolen jewels to the thankful Lady Olga. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Jewel thieves Other Characters: * Lady Olga * Lady Anne Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = Battle of the Robots | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Hal Sharp | Inker5_1 = Hal Sharp | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = With another story about Marvex capturing criminals, the mad scientist Dr. Narr decides to capture him and learn his secrets. He sends out a note to Marvex to meet with him, however instead of a peaceful meeting Marvex is instead captured by a number of Narr's primitive robots. However, when Marvex is brought to Narr's lab, he breaks free and is about to smash his foe when he is incapacitated by a magnetic ray. Strapped to a table to be examined, Marvex uses his internal radio to call his friend Clara Crandall for help. She comes to his aid and smashes the control that keeps him magnetized, after smashing the robots he chases after Dr. Narr who madly jumps out of a window to his death. He and Clara flee from the scene before Narr's house explodes. Remembering that there were still some crooks on the loose, Marvex would go out and capture before they can escape by boat. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Pier 36 Items: * Gold Shipment | StoryTitle6 = Planet of Black-Light | Writer6_1 = Fletcher Hanks | Penciler6_1 = Fletcher Hanks | Inker6_1 = Fletcher Hanks | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Fletcher Hanks | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = When the planet of Black-Light comes into Earth's solar system their presences is detected by Whirlwind Carter on Venus. Spying in on the planet he learns that the evil Black-Light people seek to move Earth out of it's regular orbit causing it to become so cold the human race is wiped out so that they can sell the planet to the aliens of Mars. The Black-Light People manage to get a head start on Whirlwind as he gathers his forces (including his space army ally Brenda Hale) by activating their gravity ray causing people on Earth to levitate off the ground. A combination of Earth and Venusian forces attack in their space-ships heavily damaging the devices on the Black Light planet causing it to spin off into an erratic orbit. While the Earth is saved, millions still die when the aliens gravity ray is suddenly cut off. Invading the Black-Light planet, Whirlwind Carter and his forces fight off the aliens and their freeze rays. Brenda soon learns that they aliens are fearful of fire and they are chased away until they fall off a cliff to their deaths. With the Black Light People defeated, Carter and his allies return home. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Frigid-Ray Gun | StoryTitle7 = The Death Clutch | Writer7_1 = T.K. Hawley | Penciler7_1 = | Inker7_1 = | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Typeset | Editor7_1 = | Synopsis7 = Jack Mardel has a large inheritance coming to him from his elderly uncle, but he decides not to let nature takes its natural course before he gets it! | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sergeant Elliot Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jack Mardel's uncle Races and Species: * | StoryTitle8 = Rebuilding the World | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Jack Binder | Inker8_1 = E. C. Stoner | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | Editor8_1 = | Synopsis8 = Breeze Barton and his followers settle into a new location to begin building their new civilization. Their activities get the attention of some thieves who try to break in and loot the fortress. They are caught by and his friends who keeps one of them captive and sends all the others back to invite their people into their new society. Their leader Sabarr is furious at this invitation and leads his band of thieves to invade the newly built village. They are held back by Breeze and his comrade Ann Barkley who attack from above with their rocket belts. Ann's belt is damaged and the two are forced to land and are captured. While Sabarr and his forces attack Barton's village, Barton and Ann break free. They join the battle with their comrades and Sabarr is slain in the fight. Without a leader, the other raiders are easily defeated and surrender. When they hear Barton's offer to join his new civilization they accept. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Fertile Valley | StoryTitle9 = The Boy Wonder | Writer9_1 = Bud Sagendorf | Penciler9_1 = Bud Sagendorf | Inker9_1 = Bud Sagendorf | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = | Editor9_1 = | Synopsis9 = A young man named "Little Hercules" is a being of phenomenal intelligence and super-human strength. Having created a new explosive called Dynopop he is awarded doctorates in every field of science by his superiors. On his way to give his formula to the government, he is attacked by foreign spies. However the spies do not account for Little Hercules's superior strength and he easily defeats them and turns them over to the authorities when he delivers his formula. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Two foreign spies Races and Species: * Items: * "Dynopop" | StoryTitle10 = The Falcon | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Inker10_1 = Maurice Gutwirth | Colourist10_1 = | Letterer10_1 = | Editor10_1 = | Synopsis10 = At the scene of yet another mysterious death, Assistant District Attorney Carl Burgess finds a wand of death belonging to Dr. Sunga who has threatened to curse the dead man. Going to Sunga's office Burgess confronts the doctor who tells him that he has no grounds to arrest him because nobody believes in curses. Carl then changes into the Falcon to deal with Sunga that way. Learning that he Falcon is after him, Sunga would send one of his minions to eliminate the hero, but he would fail. When taking him back to the crooks house, the Falcon would demand answers however the thug would suddenly die when he is mailed a wand of death by Sunga. Examining the package, the Falcon gets an idea and later when he is mailed a package himself he realizes his hunch was correct. Racing to Sunga's home, he bursts his way into the villains home and explains that he deduced that the wands were not the murder weapon, but the package itself. Explaining that it is charged with a lethal dose of static electricity, the Falcon tosses it at Sunga and it electrocutes him to death, ending his threat. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Turvy Other Characters: * Mr. Willen Races and Species: * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War II